


irony can help you get your crushes attention

by teen_spn_wolf



Series: how to start a relationship [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Song fic, Stiles is an idiot, pinning, somewhat future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_spn_wolf/pseuds/teen_spn_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scott is an idiot derek is helpful stiles is lost when all she wanted was a friend( normally im good at summeries but its too early please forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	irony can help you get your crushes attention

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing homo fics which is sad because i love them don't get me wrong i love fem stiles too but nothing is as good as the original any who this was a random idea due to me being bored don't like it ? too bad

This was all Scott fault if he would just listen to Stiles and then answer her during her rant she would have known not to come out, she wouldn't be lonely because some one forgot its the anniversary of her moms death,but no hes doing more important things with Isaac right now. don't get her wrong Isaac is her second favorite first being a certain sour-wolf but she sad and lost in the woods alone that probably has a bunch of creatures that want to eat her in it maybe if she stays long enough one will. great now her phone aka flashlight is dead this day officially sucks.

"that's it" Stiles said to herself

"that's it i'm staying right here until something eats me or someone finds me because this day sucks and i just wanted someone to help me to forget that but know they let me come looking for her favorite rosebush **_alone_**   because they suck at friendship and it took me 18 and a half years to figure it out 4 of those were me being in constant danger and him doing nothing about it I swear when this is over I'm joining Derek's pack because at least he has the decency to try and keep me out of danger and I'm so lucky dad made me grab a hoodie because without it I'd probably have hypothermia,great I'm talking to myself which means im more pissed than i thought." she could feel her panic attack comming so she hummed little red riding hood little did she know how ironic it was at the time 

not that far away Derek was running in the woods when he heard a familiar voice

" _...I swear when this is over i'm joining Derek's pack..."_  he stopped listening and ran towards the voice because it carried some really good news for him even though it sounded pissed.When he reached her her heard an ironic song that was just so compleatly he couldn't help but play along so he kept in the dark flashed his eyes and sang along 

"Little red riding hood I don't think a big girl should go walking is these streets or woods alone" see one of the reasons stiles loved Derek was despite everything he knew how to play and he understood her. Stiles being well Stiles added the verse she made up

"Mr big bad cant help it I'm sad you crazy wolves drive me mad" sang Stiles 

"i'm gonna keep my sheep suit on until i'm sure I've shown that i can be trusted to walk with you alone"

"its just another wolf that i know i cant trust but i'd be delighted if you just took me home."

"hey there little red riding hood you're everything this big bad wolf could want" Stiles' heartbeat did not pound faster to that nope okay it totally did but hello she has like a massive crush on him

"hey there Mr bad you're  everything i deserve to have, you like to keep me safe and for that you deserve thanks but for now id like to walk these woods with you alone."

"what big eyes you have the kind that'll drive me mad id like to walk these woods with you to keep you safe"

"what a big heart you have i'll be sure to remember even bad wolves can be good."Derek seriously couldn't take anymore he just had to kiss her and that he did when he pulled back he said 

"i guess we have Scott to thank for this?"

"nope i now hate Scott Isaac is my new best friend and you are my alpha, we have irony and my mom to thank for this new found relationship."

 

 

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my own au because fuck jeff davis and i do what i want 'cuz im an indepent black woman now do me a favor and kudos and comment please and thank you until next time my friends


End file.
